La velocidad no lo es todo
by reyvagabundo90
Summary: Wally siempre se jactaba de ser el miembro más rápido del equipo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, volviéndose muy molesto y soberbio. Qué pasaría entonces sí la nueva integrante, Rocket, lo desafiaba a una carrera?


_**AVISO: lean hasta el final, por favor. Gracias**_

_**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto mis queridos lectores! ¡Y esta vez con un One-Shot que espero que les guste!**_

_**Pareja:**__** Kid Flash (Wally West) x Rocket (Raquel Ervin). (Quise experimentar con una pareja no canon)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Justicia joven no me pertenece ni a sus personajes (si fuera por mí, Wally seguiría vivo). Son propiedad de DC y de Warner Bros.**_

_**Resumen:**** Wally se jactaba de ser el miembro más rápido del equipo, volviéndose muy molesto y soberbio. Qué pasaría entonces si la nueva integrante, Rocket, lo desafiaba a una carrera?**_

_**La velocidad no lo es todo**_

La bio-nave aterrizó en el hangar de Monte Justicia, Batman y Tornado Rojo esperaban en el lugar. Cuando el vehículo marciano abrió sus puertas, un destello amarillo y rojo pasó por el medio entre los dos miembros de la Liga, directo al interior de la Cueva.

Batman entrecerró los ojos al mirar en la dirección en la que se había ido Chico Flash, al regresar la vista se encontró con Aqualad, Robin, Artemisa, Superboy, Rocket, Zatanna y Señorita Marciana descendiendo de la nave en ese orden.

El se adelantó hasta ellos junto con Tornado.

-Reporte de misión- dijo Batman secamente al líder del equipo.

-La misión resultó exitosa, los logramos impedir que la Liga de las Sombras robara un arma biológica del Instituto de Investigaciones de Enfermedades de Ucrania. Y arrestamos a varios de sus miembros y….

En que vuelve el destello amarillo, sólo esta vez tenía un frasco de galletas de Megan.

-... al famoso arquero de las Sombras, Merlín el Mago- completó Chico Flash con la boca llena de galletas, interrumpiendo a Aqualad-. Aunque por muy buen tirador que sea sus flechas eran super lentas. Por dios, Batman! Debes ver como lo dejé sin aliento mientras corría a tu alrededor como un remolino!

Wally se mostra orgulloso y soberbio mientras se lleva otra golosina a la boca, ignorando como un campeón la mirada asesina del Caballero de la Noche.

-Supongo que podemos decir que fue un buen trabajo. ¿No es así, Batman? - habló el héroe robótico buscando salvar la vida del velocista.

-Si… -su mirada seguía puesta en Wally.

-Bien, nos retiramos.

En cuanto los dos héroes adultos se fueron, sus amigos se acercaron, con expresiones nada felices, hacia él. Chico Flash, no consciente de eso, golpeaba el frasco de cabeza con la palma de su mano.

-Wally- llamó Kaldur-. Deberías tratar de ser más respetuoso con nuestros mentores. Los héroes de verdad ...

-¡Rayos! - maldijo Wally-. No hay más galletas. Bueno, tendré que ir a casa. Nos vemos, equipo!

En eso, Chico Flash desaparece nuevamente dejando a su líder con las palabras en la boca y una mueca de frustración en el rostro.

-¿Soy yo o alguien debe bajarle el ego a ese idiota? - preguntó Artemisa molesta.

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyó a robin.

-Y yo- secundaron Megan y Conner al mismo tiempo.

-También yo- se unió Zatanna a ellos.

Aqualad suspiró cansado.

-Creo que tienen razón. ¿Alguna idea?

-Umm- la voz de Rocket los hizo mirar en su dirección-. Tengo una idea.

**Al día siguiente.**

-¿Una carrera? - preguntó Wally con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

Frente al pelirrojo se encontraban Dick, Megan y Artemisa con unas sonrisas "inocentes". Estaban de pie frente al chico, que estaba tirado en el amplio sofá de la sala de la Cueva, todos vestían con ropa de civil.

-Así es- respondió Artemisa.

-Nuestra amiga Raquel dice que será más rápida volando que Wally corriendo- canturreó Megan.

-Por eso quiere hacerte morder el polvo en una carrera alrededor de Monte Justicia. ¿Qué dices, CF? - le preguntó Dick Grayson con su sonrisa desafiante-. Te apuntas o te acobardas?

-¡Viejo! ¡El gran Wally West nunca se acobarda! - se ha levanta de súbito con un salto, mostrando una sonrisa confiada y su pulgar señalando su pecho.

El trío se lanzó una mirada cómplice con una sonrisa más grande y siniestra.

**Fuera del Monte Justicia.**

Todos estaban reunidos afuera del Monte.

No usarían sus uniformes de héroes, pero Wally sí tenía sus característicos googles rojos.

-Estás listo Wally? - preguntó Rocket con un tono bastante sugerente que llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

-Siempre lo estoy, nena- Wally le regaló una de sus clásicas sonrisas presumidas.

Megan se posicionó en frente de ellos, con un brazo alzado de forma vertical a su cuerpo.

-¡Muy bien! En sus marcas!

Los dos tomaron posiciones de carrera. Rocket miró de reojo a Zatanna al mismo tiempo que esta le levantaba el pulgar, en carácter positivo.

-Listos ?!

Rocket se aproxima al rostro de Wally para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Eh? - exclama Wally desconcertado.

-¡Fuera!

Rocket sale volando disparada a toda velocidad mientras Chico Flash se queda estático en su lugar. Tarda unos segundos pero reacciona y también corre a su máxima velocidad.

No pasa mucho hasta que la alcanza pero lo sorprendió la distancia que logró sacarle. Cuánto había tardado en reaccionar?

-¡Eso es jugar sucio, nena! - reclama Wally falsamente ofendido.

Rocket habló con una voz cargada de sensualidad.

-Jugaremos sucio todo lo que quieras si me ganas! - le lanzó un beso en el aire.

-Ohhh nena! Ahora si que estoy motiva ...

Wally cae al suelo al tropezar con una cáscara de plátano.

-Pero que ?!

Rocket, al ver lo que pasó no pudo disimular su risa mientras seguía volando. Wally se levanta y se lanza de nuevo a toda marcha.

-Vamos, Wally! No te desconcentres! - se decía a sí mismo.

Volvió a alcanzar a la chica morena llegando a la mitad del recorrido.

-Mira quien ha vuelto! - Se regodeo Wally.

Pero entonces una bolsa negra, plástica, cubre los googles, impidiéndole ver y tropezando con una roca en el trayecto.

-¡Ohh vamos! - exclama fastidiado, sacándose la bolsa y corriendo de nuevo.

En esta ocasión, Wally, pudo alcanzar y superar a Rocket. La meta se veía más clara a medida que se acercaba.

Wally sonrió triunfal y volteó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Rocket, que lo seguía de cerca.

-Lo admito, lo hiciste muy bien pero no puedes superar mi sorprendente velocidad ... - no pudo terminar su frase.

Inexplicablemente, sus pantalones se vieron abajo hasta sus rodillas. El resultado, más la combinación de estar corriendo a una alta velocidad, fue el siguiente: una caída abrupta contra el suelo para un pelirrojo arrogante.

Rocket sonrió y aumentó su impulso.

**Unos minutos después.**

Kaldur, Dick, Artemisa, Conner, Megan y Zatanna se encuentraban rodeando a su amiga Raquel, felicitandola por su victoria. La excepción era Wally West que permanecía sentado en la arena, separado del grupo, con los brazos en sus rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en ellos. Miraba a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Los vio hablar por lo bajo entre ellos, después de eso, se dispusieron a irse. Y cuando se acercaron a él, le dieron palabras de apoyo y lo felicitaron pero en menor medida. Las últimas chicas que se quedaron eran Zatanna y Rocket, aunque la primera le susurró algo en el oído a la morena antes de irse. Quedando los dos solos ante el atardecer que se vislumbraba en el horizonte, donde el sol choca contra el agua del océano.

Raquel se sentó al lado de Wally. El pelirrojo la miró de reojo con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Me vas a decir que fue exactamente lo que pasó?

La discípula de Icon sonrió orgullosa.

-Como últimamente estabas muy presumido con respecto a tu velocidad ... bueno ... decidimos darte un escarmiento- explicado tranquilamente con sus brazos atrapando sus piernas.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Zatanna me lanzó un hechizo para a quien sea que besara tuviera mala suerte. También usó su magia en mi equipo para hacerme más rápida.

El entrecejo del ojiverde pareció relajarse con la explicación.

-Claro ... con razón el beso antes de la carrera.

Wally suspiró con cansancio.

-Supongo que me lo merecía, actúe como idiota el otro día.

-De eso no puedo contrariarte- la chica jugueteaba con su mano sobre la arena, dibujando formas.

-Le vas a decir a alguien sobre lo viste en mi última caída?

-¿Hablas de tu adorable boxer con muchos rayitos de Flash? - preguntó con aire malévolo.

El rostro de Wally se enrojeció tanto como su cabello.

-Por favor…

Rocket sonrió con amabilidad.

-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie.

Wally liberó un suspiro tranquilizador.

-Y ahora? Como me quito esta mala suerte?

-Zatanna ya me dijo el secreto para anular el hechizo.

-Bien ... entonces hazlo, por favor. No quiero tener mala suerte el resto de mi ...

Como un deja vú, su frase quedó inconclusa pero, esta vez, la sensación era más agradable. Sus labios fueron aprisionados por la boca de su amiga en una danza que lo dejó perplejo y maravillado. Lentamente, comenzó a corresponder con el beso. Rocket deslizó sus manos por el cuello y el cabello rojizo de él. Wally llevó las suyas a un paseo por la espalda y la cintura de la morena. La demanda de aire fue la única razón por la que tuvieron que separarse, pero sus rostros permanecieron muy cercanos.

Wally sonrió como si hubiera ganado la carrera.

-Por primera vez, me alegra no ser tan rápido.

Rocket también sonrió.

-Ya es tarde, vámonos.

Los dos se levantaron y se encaminaron, lado a lado, en la dirección en que se fue el resto del equipo.

Wally miró a Rocket fijamente.

-El beso para anular la mala suerte, ¿debía ser necesariamente en los labios?

Rocket lo miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tal vez.

Entonces ella corrió directo a la guarida perseguida de cerca por un sonriente Wally West.

_**Fin.**_

_**Hasta aquí mi pequeña historia. Hace mucho que tengo historias en mi cabeza que no puedo concretar y me gustaría saber si conocen algún método que practiquen para estimular la creatividad cuando se sienten bloqueados. Dejenla en los review.**_

_**También me gustaría saber qué opinan sobre la nueva temporada de **__**Justicia joven: Outsiders **__**y si quieren una cuarta temporada. Hace poco terminé de verla y la verdad me gustó mucho; tanto los nuevos personajes (algunos que no conocía), como la historia en sí. El diseño también está bien logrado, de buena calidad.**_

_**Quisiera agregar más pero se me hace muy largo y no quiero spoilear a nadie así que hasta aquí lo dejo.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura! Que tengan buenas dias, tardes o noches! Sayonara.**_


End file.
